A Random Gwin Story
by Keroanne
Summary: Gwin and some friends have fun in this weird/random one-shot. WARNING- very random!


**A/N: Hello. This is made by me and my crazy friend. We decided to make this together for the fun of it. WARNING: RANDOMNESS!! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gwin, the Cheshire Cat, chicken, Linkin Park, any of their songs, the Cake Song (My friend made that up), cake, butterflies, the color black or green, Dustfinger, the mall, fine antiques, pretzels, Aeropostale, Gamestop, Legend of Zelda: The Phantom Hourglass, McBurgers, or Hawaii. Long disclaimer.**

**Here is the cast of our characters:**

Midori: She's from a comic I wrote. She's an awesome wolf with tattoo's and coolio powers.

She's a white wolf, too. Don't touch her. :(

Gwin: You should know who he is.

Cheshire Cat: He's from Alice in Wonderland of course. He's bored.

**A/N: Now that that's all out of the way, let the story begin! (My friend has writing issues)**

And so, on a warm, sunny day... okay, not really. It was an average, boring day. While my friend and I were in school, Gwin, the Cheshire Cat, and Midori were all sitting around, being bored.

"THIS IS SO BORING!" Gwin shouted. "WHADDA WE DO NOW!?" The Cheshire Cat shrugged and Midori just sat there, panting happily.

_What a couple of dorks!_ Midori thought to herself. Cheshire Cat frowned at her evil grin. He pointedly decided to disappear except for _his _evil grin. Midori looked slightly disturbed.

"WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU TWO GRINNING EVILY ABOUT?!" Gwin screamed in the Cheshire Cat's ear.

"WHY THE HECK DO YOU KEEP TALKING IN UPPER-CASE LETTERS?!" The Cheshire Cat shouted back. Gwin sat there for a moment, stumped.

And so they continued being bored. "CHICKEN!" Gwin blurted out, interrupting the author who was talking continually. Midori and the Cheshire Cat stared at the author for a moment before reverting their attention to Gwin.

"Well, that was completely idiotic," the Cheshire Cat stated. Midori frowned at him.

_Why are there so many big words in this fanfiction?_ She wondered. _And lots more that I don't understand..._

"HEY! HEY! I GOT AN IDEA! WHY DON"T WE PRETEND TO BE THOSE GUYS FROM LINKIN PARK! UH..." Gwin really likes talking in big upper-case letters.

"You mean Mike and Chester? I call Mr. Awesome Rapper Dude Chester!" The Cheshire Cat exclaimed.

_Wait a minute, who can I be, then!?_ Midori thought angrily.

"YEAH, OKAY- WAIT A MINUTE! I WANNA BE CHESTER, NOT SQUECKY VOICED MIKE!" Gwin growled angrily.

"Hm... Well, you get to scream a lot." The Cheshire Cat suggested. Midori felt she was being slightly left out, so she went to go make a cake. As soon as Gwin smelled the cake baking, he broke out in song.

"IT'S A GREAT DAY TO MAKE A PRETTY CAKE! SO LET'S GO MAKE A PRETTY CAKE! ToooOOOGEeeTHooOOR!!" The Cheshire Cat stared at Gwin a long, long, long, long, long, long, long time.

"I hate cake." He finally said. Gwin gasped.

"WHAT?! HOW CAN YOU NOT LIKE CAKE?! YOU SICK, CRAZY CAT-THING!"

Gwin screeched at the top of his little lungs.

"Uh... I just don't like cake." Meanwhile, Midori was putting the icing on the cake, humming the Cake Song. After a while she got bored of that song, and started humming "What I've Done" by Linkin Park.

"NNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!" Gwin screamed. "HOW CAN YOU NOT LIKE CAKE!?" A butterfly flew past Gwin's face.

"OOOHHHH!! PRETTY BUTTERFLY!!" Gwin started screaming, yet again... "HEY, CHESHIRE, WHAT'S YOUR FAVORITE COLOR?"

"Black." He replied flatly. Gwin did another of his signature gasps.

"WHAT ARE YOU, EMO!? BLACK IS A HORRIBLE COLOR! IT'S ALL DULL AND EVIL AND SHADOWY AND COLD!"

"That's why I like it."

"WELL, MY FAVORITE COLOR IS GREEN!" The second Gwin said this, Midori looked up.

_Did someone say my name in English? _ Midori wondered (Midori means green in Japanese).

"I LIKE COWS!" Gwin blurted out while Midori was sprinkling the cake with sprinkles. Cheshire Cat gave the author a weird look before turning to glare at Gwin.

"Are you stupid?" He asked bluntly. Gwin burst out crying. Midori cut the cake.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! MEANIE! I HATE YOU!" Midori put a piece of cake under Gwin's nose.

"OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!! CAKE!

IT'S A GREAT DAY TO MAKE A PRETTY CAKE! SO LET'S GO MAKE A PRETTY CAKE! ToooOOOGEeeTHooOOR!!" Gwin sang beautifully. Well, not really.

"GGGRRRR! Enough with the Cake Song!" The Cheshire Cat changed the subject. "So... how's Dustfinger been doing?"

"OH, YA KNOW, DEAD."

"Oh. Well, that's not good. I'm sorry, you little furball of a monster."

"SORRY? WHY? I'M FREE!!" The Cheshire Cat gave Gwin a noogie.

_How do we keep doing these sort of things, if we have no opposable thumbs?_ Midori wondered, chewing on her cake.

"LET"S GO TO THE MALL!" Gwin screeched. And so they did.

"I wanna see fine antiques," said the Cheshire Cat.

"I WANNA PRETZEL!" Shouted Gwin.

_I wanna go into Aeropostale! I love accessories!_ Thought Midori girlishly. Midori's totally unlike me. And my friend.

They all got a coke from the pop machine, except for the Cheshire Cat who was on a diet. He got a diet coke. Midori got to choose where they went. And so they went into Gamestop.

_I want Legend of Zelda: Phantom Hourglass! _ Midori whined in her mind. However, she happened to be broke. When they left, it was Gwin's turn. The food court.

"I LIKE FOOD!" The Cheshire Cat screamed. A few people stared at the strange, talking martin before returning to their McBurgers.

They all ate. Gwin threw up from eating too much, but... other than that, they had fun!

The Cheshire Cat didn't get a turn. He hates them now.

So they all sat on a bench in Hawaii and smiled, watching the sunset. Well, the Cheshire Cat grinned evilly, Midori tried to smile, and Gwin stuck out his tongue.

"I'm going home to tell Alice I hate her." The Cheshire Cat waved goodbye and left. Gwin stuck out his tongue at him.

"I'M GONNA GO DANCE ON DUSTFINGER'S GRAVE!" Gwin screamed. "I'M FREE!"

And so, Gwin walked off into the sunset, leaving Midori all alone. She turned into a gorgeous human, with long, blond hair and startlingly blue eyes.

"No, Gwin... I'm free!" Midori grinned evilly. "I had a curse laid upon me that I would be a wolf forever unless I spent an entire day with two idiots."

Midori laughed evilly, and telaported, off to take over the world. And that's the end off our strange story.

**A/N: The end! Isn't this... weird? Or something... Well, I hope you enjoyed it. R&R.**


End file.
